


A Visit From Mom

by YKWencest



Category: Tegan and Sara (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 03:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7961548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YKWencest/pseuds/YKWencest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara and Tegan clean up their house as they prepare for a visit from Sonia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Visit From Mom

**Author's Note:**

> Okay everyone. Here's another one shot I came up with during some down time. I hope everyone enjoys. Let me know what you think.

She was panicking. Clean. The house had to be clean. Spotless. This was a momentous occasion. Their mother was coming to visit. It would be the first time that Sonia had been over since Tegan had moved in with her. That was big. They had been living inside their own world for so long now. It was going to be hard to sit with Tegan in their shared home and not lean over and kiss her whenever she felt like it.

Sara sat on the couch with rubber gloves on. She had a bottle of cleaner in one hand and a sponge in the other. She sprayed the table in front of her a few times before scooping up the foam with the sponge.

“Sara, baby, calm down,” Tegan said, walking into the room. “It’s just mom.”

“Calm down? Calm down?” Sara asked, spraying another spot on the table. “This is the first time mom is going to visit us. Us, Tegan. Not just me. Not just you. Us. Together.”

“So?” Tegan asked. “That makes her visit easier now.”

“No, Tegan,” Sara replied, sighing and standing up. “You don’t get it.”

“What do I not get?” Tegan asked.

“Tegan, we’re together now.”

“We weren’t before?”

“Baby, please,” Sara moaned in exasperation.

“It’ll be okay,” Tegan chuckled.

“Take this seriously for me,” Sara groaned. “Please?”

“I am–”

“This is the first time that mom is coming over to visit since we started living together again,” Sara interrupted. “It’s just been you, me, and Holiday and Mickey for a while now. We haven’t had to be sneaky. We haven’t had to hide. We’re out of practice and I don’t want to slip up.”

“That’s what you’re freaking out about?” Tegan asked. “That we’ll get caught?”

“Yes, Tegan,” Sara replied, walking toward the kitchen to begin cleaning in there. “And you should be, too.”

“You don’t think mom would love us?”

“It’s not that I think she wouldn’t love us if she found out, it’s just…” Sara sighed and put the cleaner and sponge down before removing her gloves to wash the dishes. “This is different. What you and I have, other people don’t understand.”

“What do you want me to clean?” Tegan asked.

“What?”

“What do you want me to clean?”

“Uh…” Sara thought for a moment, racking her brain over what was clean and what wasn’t. “Go um… Go lay down in the guest room so it looks like you’ve been sleeping in there.”

“Why does that matter?” Tegan asked, cocking her head to the side in confusion.

“So when mom goes in there tonight she can see that you’ve been sleeping in that bed instead of us sharing one,” Sara replied.

“But you’re just going to fix it again, so that kind of defeats the purpose,” Tegan countered.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right,” Sara said, shaking her head. “Um… just clean the room up for mom to stay in.”

“Can do, boss lady,” Tegan smiled, before kissing Sara’s cheek. “Permission to smack the ass?”

“No,” Sara laughed.

“Too bad!” Tegan yelled loudly before popping Sara on the bum and running up to the guest room.

“Tegan Rain, I swear to god!” Sara shouted. She removed her gloves from her hands and draped them over the sink before taking off after her twin. Sara rushed up the stairs to find the door to the guest room closed. She tried turning the handle to no avail. “Tegan, open the door.”

“No, I’m busy cleaning,” Tegan called back tauntingly.

“Tegan, open the door,” Sara repeated.

“Sorry, I can’t hear you.”

“Tegan, open this fucking door so I can spank your ass!” Sara called out playfully.

“But if you’re spanking me, then how can I clean?” Tegan laughed.

“You’ll clean it later. Now, door!” Sara countered. She stood outside and waited for Tegan to call out again. The knob jiggled quickly before turning. Tegan opened the door with a smile on her face. Sara rushed forward, pushing Tegan further into the room and to the bed quickly.

“Ah,” Tegan squealed, giggling as she fell backwards onto the mattress.

“Oh your knees, missy,” Sara commanded playfully. Tegan got up on her hands and knees, facing her bum toward Sara. “Down.”

“Ooh, I’m in big trouble today,” Tegan smiled, unbuttoning her pants and pulling them down around her knees. “I’m sorry, Sasa.”

“Too late for apologies,” Sara replied. She reached her hand out and caressed her twin’s bum before pulling back and smacking it hard, leaving a red print.

“Oh!” Tegan called out, moving forward after the impact.

“Sit still,” Sara said, waiting for Tegan to get back into position before administering another smack. “This is my favorite.”

“What is?” Tegan asked.

“Your ass,” Sara replied softly, spanking her sister again. “It’s my favorite.”

“Your favorite part of me, or your favorite ass?” Tegan asked, gritting her teeth. Sara was hitting the same spot over and over again. It was a little torturous.

“My favorite ass,” Sara said. She pulled back and smack Tegan one last time, letting the sound ring out in the room. “I could never choose one part of your body over the other.”

“Are you done, Sasa?” Tegan asked, her voice soft. “Am I done getting spankies?”

“Yeah, I’m done,” Sara smiled. She moved back from the bed to allow Tegan room to stand up and readjust her pants. “Now hurry up, cause we’ve still got a lot of cleaning to do.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tegan chuckled as Sara left to return to the dishes.

*

“Where is she? Where is she?” Sara asked nervously as she and Tegan stood outside the front door.

“Just give her a minute, Sara,” Tegan said, reaching her arm over to rub up and down Sara’s back in an attempt to soothe her twin. “She texted me a few minutes ago saying she was in. Give her time to get here.”

“We should’ve just gone to get her ourselves,” Sara sighed, shaking her head. “You can drive a little now. We should’ve went to get her.”

“She said she didn’t want that,” Tegan replied. “Sasa, come on. It’s okay.”

“This is strike one,” Sara said, ignoring her twin. “I just know it is.”

“Strike one?”

“She’s gonna find too many things wrong with the house. She’ll…” Sara began. “I don’t know what, but she’ll find too many things wrong.”

“You think she won’t come see us anymore?” Tegan asked softly.

“Maybe,” Sara replied. “Things are so different now.”

“She doesn’t know that,” Tegan said. “As far as mom is concerned, she thinks we just decided to live together because we weren’t having any luck with women.”

“I know,” Sara whispered.

“Everything will be okay, Sasa.”

The twins waited a few more seconds before a yellow cab slowed to a stop in front of the house. Both women smiled happily as they saw their mother in the back seat.

“There she is!” Sara called out excitedly, grabbing Tegan by the wrist and leading her toward the car. Tegan laughed in amusement as she followed behind Sara.

“Girls, hi!” Sonia called out as she stepped out of the vehicle. She held her arms open as both of her daughters wrapped her in a simultaneous hug. “Oh, it’s so good to see you two again.”

“It’s good to see you, too, mom,” Tegan replied.

“We’ve missed you so much,” Sara added. They both released their mother at the same time. Tegan walked to the trunk of the cab and began to retrieve Sonia’s belongings as Sara went about paying the man behind the wheel.

“Welcome to our home,” Sara announced happily as the cab drove off and the twins led their mother inside.

“That’s cute,” Sonia laughed. “The two of you **do** live here.”

“Yep,” Tegan smiled. “Full time roomies.”

“Who’s the husband and who’s the wife?” Sonia teased as the three women stepped inside. Sara stiffened in fear as Tegan laughed along with their mother.

“No, mom, that’s not how it works,” Tegan replied. _Oh, good_ , Sara thought. “We’re an alternative family. We’re both wives.” _Oh no_.

“Oh, that’s right,” Sonia said, shaking her head amusedly. “My apologies.”

“You’ve probably had a long flight, huh, mom?” Sara spoke up nervously. “You probably wanna lay down for a bit. Tegan, why uh, why don’t you show her to the g– your room?”

“Already trying to run me off?” Sonia joked.

“N-No, mom, I would never–”

“Sara, sweetie, I’m just playing,” the older woman said softly, interrupting her daughter. “What’s the matter?”

“She’s just nervous because it’s your first time visiting since we started living together,” Tegan replied. “She’s being a silly Sasa.”

“Tegan–”

“Sara, it’s just me,” Sonia said. “You never used to be like this.”

“Yeah, but…” Sara trailed off.

“But, what?”

“It’s different now.”

“You and Tegan lived together before. It’s fine,” Sonia replied.

“But we were kids then,” Sara said softly. “We’re in our thirties now. Isn’t it a little weird?”

“Come here,” Sonia offered, holding her arms out for Sara. Sara walked forward and accepted her mother’s hug, letting the older woman comfort her. “You don’t worry about what people say is normal and what they say isn’t, okay? You are my beautiful girls and no matter what you two do, I will always love you.”

“Love you, too, mom,” Sara replied.

“Yeah, remember?” Tegan spoke up. “Let them say what they will, cause they will anyhow.”

“Yeah,” Sara smiled, removing herself from her mother. She led their mother over to the couch while Tegan ascended the stairs to put Sonia’s luggage in the guest room.

“How are you two getting along?” Sonia asked.

“Oh, we’re getting along great,” Sara smiled. “It’s like we’ve hit this really solid point in our lives. It’s amazing.”

“You sound happy.”

“Of course,” Sara replied, her smile growing. “Asking Tegan to move in with me was the best decision I ever made.”

“You sound like you’re in love,” Sonia laughed.

“Oh, uh… well… I mean…”

“We kind of are,” Tegan spoke up suddenly, returning from the guest room. “In a way, I mean. I love her and she loves me. Every love is a kind of love, so technically we’re in love.”

“That’s true,” Sonia smiled. “You two are happy, that’s all that matters.”

“Yes,” Sara replied.

“So, where are these grandbabies of mine?” Sonia asked, looking around the room.

“I’m not sure,” Sara said, looking around with her mom. “I haven’t really taken the time to find them today.”

“They’re upstairs in ou– your room,” Tegan said. I saw them go in there when I was putting mom’s bags up.”

“Well go get them,” Sonia said. “I wanna see my grandkids.”

“Come on, Sasa, let’s get the babies,” Tegan said, tapping Sara on the shoulder before jogging up the stairs once more. Sara stood up as well and followed her twin, telling her mother they would be back shortly.

“You are gonna get us caught down there, you know that?” Sara whispered angrily as she reached the top of the stairs where her twin stood. “Pull it back.”

“I’m just joking with her,” Tegan said, walking toward their bedroom. “Aside from the part about us being in love. I really do believe that every love is some form of love to be in.”

“Just…” Sara sighed. “Be more careful. Please?”

“Okay,” Tegan answered. The two walked over to their bed, seeing the cats both laying on it lazily. Tegan reached down and picked up Mickey while Sara picked Holiday. “Come on, babies. Grandma’s here to see you.”

“Okay, grandma,” Sara called out as she and Tegan reached the bottom of the stairs. “We’ve got a couple of bundles of joy who are excited to see you.”

“Oh, they’re so beautiful,” Sonia smiled as the twins set both cats down in her lap. She reached out with each hand and began petting them. “Hi, babies. I’m your grandma.”

“This one is Holiday,” Sara said, pointing to the gray cat. “She’s our first born. And this one is Mickey, our youngest.”

Tegan nudged Sara slyly as their mother paid attention to the cats. Sara looked over to her in confusion. Our? she mouthed. Oh, Sara mouthed back, a look of worry on her face. Sorry.

“Well, they’re both just so beautiful and sweet,” Sonia replied, apparently not hearing Sara’s comments. “I love them.”

*

The three women entered into the house after spending the night out together. The twins took Sonia out for dinner and sight seeing before returning home.

“That was so much fun,” Sonia said with a smile on her face.

“Yeah, it was pretty awesome,” Tegan replied.

“It was,” Sara commented, locking the door behind them. “You know, until mom told the people that it was our anniversary.”

“You got a free cake out of it,” Sonia laughed.

“Yeah, but we’re famous, mom,” Sara replied. “People are gonna talk about that if they ever see it.”

“I told the people it was just a joke, Sara,” Sonia said. “Do you really think I’d put you two in jeopardy like that?”

“It was a good cake, baby,” Tegan spoke up, poking fun at her twin. “Win-win.”

“Oh, you think you’re funny, huh?” Sara asked playfully. “Okay. Have fun sleeping on the couch.”

“Aw, come on,” Tegan whined.

“Well, it’s been quite the day today,” Sonia said, laughing at her daughters. “I’m gonna go ahead and turn in for the night. If you two make up, try not to wake me.”

“Mom!” Sara yelled in shock as their mother disappeared upstairs. She turned to Tegan with a worried look on her face. “Do you think she knows?”

“I think she was just messing with us, Sara,” Tegan replied.

“All day?”

“Maybe.”

“What if she wasn’t?” Sara asked.

“Then that’s good, right?” Tegan answered. “If she’s not just messing with us, then that means she’s okay with it.”

“Yeah…” Sara replied. “I guess so.”

“Do I weally have to sweep on the couch?” Tegan asked, nuzzling her face into Sara’s neck.

“No, baby,” Sara whispered. She reached down and grabbed Tegan’s hands in her own, leading her toward the stairs. “Come on. Let’s go to bed.”


End file.
